The Mysterious Mansion of Jasper
''The Mysterious Mansion of Jasper ''is an American animated series produced by Laughing Ghoul Productions and Walt Disney Television Animation. Created by Erik Wiese, the show focuses on a 10-year old orphan who, along with his talking pet dog and cat, discover a 100-year old abandoned haunted mansion belonging to a deceased famous billionaire, which is filled with lots of supernatural beings. The show ran for two seasons with 16 episodes each, premiering on Disney Channel in October 7, 2005 and ending on May 18, 2007. Summary Robert Featherson is a 10-year old boy living in Ketchum, Idaho with his parents and his pets, a cowardly German Shepherd named Barker and a fearless yet saracstic Siamese cat named Tina. But on one dreadful day, as Robert takes a walk outside the street with his parents and his pets, he suddenly hears an ominous voice chanting, and before he knows it, a huge fog engulfs everything, and as he is unable to see what's going on, his mom and dad get overtaken by an unseen force and are dragged away into oblivion. Devastated by the loss of his parents, Robert suddenly hears the ominous voice again and decides to follow it to where it's coming from, with his cat and dog following behind. Soon, he finds the source of the voice: an unkempt hundred-year old mansion whose owner is now dead. As they enter the mansion, they are welcomed by the mansion butler, Jonah William-Pearson, who makes them feel at home, and Robert makes friends with the millionare's living wife, Judy Johnson, who sometimes acts like a surrogate mother to him. For Robert, this is only the beginning, as he has to make himself at home in the mansion and be on the lookout for creepy entities that hide within the walls of the mansion. Characters Main characters * 'Robert Featherson '(voiced by E.G. Daily): The main protagonist of the show. He is a 10-year old boy who lost his parents to a mysterious ghoul, which led him to the emponymous mansion. He has the ability to talk to his pet cat and dog. * 'Barker '(voiced by Matt Frewer): Robert's talking pet German Shepherd dog who is simple-minded yet lovable. He often worries about the entities haunting the mansion, which often gets him, Tina and Robert into trouble. Despite his cowardice, he is fiercely loyal to his owner and his cat friend and has often saved them from death on a few occasions. * 'Tina '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller): Robert's talking pet Siamese cat who often acts as the voice of reason for Barker's worries and simple-mindedness. She is braver than Barker and stands up to most of the supernatural beings with Robert. She also sometimes gets annoyed by Barker's attitude, but still cares for him and Robert. Supporting characters * 'Jonah William-Pearson '(voiced by John Cleese): The loyal and faithful 75-year old butler of Jasper Johnson who was still alive even after his master passed away. Despite the mansion's current state, he still lives there. He often acts as a surrogate father to Robert. * 'Judy Johnson '(voiced by Oprah Winfrey): Jasper's 60-year old wife who was still alive but now a widow after his death. She still resides in her husband's mansion despite of what it has become now. She is one of Robert's new friends and has a pet weasel named Snappy. * 'Snappy '(vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker): Judy's pet weasel who is grouchy and, hence his name, snappy. He dislikes Barker and Tina and is often seen trying to snap at them, but as the series progressed, he has warmed up to them. He never speaks and instead only communicates through screeches and slobbers. Antagonists * 'Damien '(voiced by Steve Blum): An evil supernatural being who was responsible for Robert seemingly losing his parents, and plans to eat their souls (along with other people he abducted before the events of the series) to become the most powerful being in the entire universe. He has the unsettling ability to create a fog so that he can snatch victims without them suspecting and drag them to his lair. He is the main antagonist of the series, but he is not revealed until the series finale, "TBA". * 'Edgar '(voiced by Kelsey Grammer): The leader of his group of ghosts, who plans to lead Robert to an unsuspecting death. He and his group of ghosts are recurring antagonists in the series. In the series finale, "TBA", he, along with his cronies, is revealed to be working for Damien, trying to prevent Robert and his pets from rescuing his parents. * 'Edgar's minions '(also voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A group of ruthless yet dim-witted ghosts who follow their leader's every whim. Unlike other ghosts in the series, they don't speak at all and communicate solely through Taz-esque blabbering. Just like Edgar, they are recurring antagonists in the series. In the series finale, "TBA", they, along with Edgar, are revealed to be working for Damien, trying to prevent Robert and his pets from rescuing his parents. One-time characters * 'Kenneth Featherson '(voiced by John DiMaggio): Robert's long-lost father who was abducted by the mysterious ghoul from the first episode. Just like his son, he can talk to the pets. He made his only appearance in the series finale, "TBA". * 'Juniper Featherson '(voiced by Jennifer Hale): Robert's long-lost mother who was abducted by the mysterious ghoul from the first episode. Just like her son, she can talk to the pets. She made her only debut in the series finale, "TBA". Episodes See List of The Mysterious Mansion of Jasper episodes Trivia * The series is the most darkest and scariest Disney show to date, with shout-outs from classic horror movies, sinister villains, occasionally ominous background music in some episodes and nightmare-inducing vanity plate after the credits. Despite all of these qualities, it still has enough humor to make itself more appealing to kids and horror fanatics. Category:American animated television series Category:Comedy television series Category:Mystery television series Category:Horror television series Category:Supernatural television series Category:Television series about drama Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Television shows about cats Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Ghosts in television